Nicknames
by Nianai Bell Nezumi
Summary: What exactly do the Konoha 12 think of thier labels? One-shots strung together on the subject. Mult. Pairing.
1. Chapter 1: Of Pigs and Pineapples

Title: Nicknames

Summary: A couple of ficlets dealing with how the Kohona 12 and others feel about their nicknames

Rating: K

Warnings: First fic I've typed on FF.

Pairings: ShikaIno

Words: 536

________________________________________________________________________

Ultimate

"Pineapple?"

"Doesn't bother me. Besides it's not true."

*Glare*

"Whatever." Shikamaru just leaned back into the shade seeping off the deck of his house. Ino sat beside him twirling her glass of lemonade thoughtfully. Shikamaru hadn't even been expecting the blonde when she popped up on his doorstep over three hours ago. Then again he couldn't say he wasn't expecting it. Whenever Sakura was out on a mission or training with the fifth hokage Ino usually wound up on his doorstep. So Shikamaru had put her to good use. He used his amazing skills of persuasion to get her to do the most unthinkable thing. Play a round of Shougi with him.

Actually they had just finished their sixth round a few minutes ago when Ino decided to bring up all the nicknames the two had been granted over the past year. Right now it was Shikamaru's turn.

"Anyway, what about the whole Ino-Pig thing? I get that your name means pig, still." He finished awkwardly. He shot a quick glance at Ino who was frowning down at her lemonade. Shikamaru's eyes drifted back towards the sky, watching as a cloud seem to take the shape of a dog. He figured he asked about the wrong nickname. Ino was constantly worried about her figure and only Sakura was allowed to call her Pig. Shikamaru sighed and opened his mouth to apologize before Ino cut him off.

"It used to, but now, I really don't even pay attention to it. I just feel, I guess, _used _to it. You know?" She said tilting her head in his direction,

Shikamaru nodded slowly before a comfortable silence enveloped the two teammates. Ino was playing dazedly with her long blond hair while Shikamaru stared at the ever changing clouds. In his mind one single question was bouncing around. He almost crossed the line with the last comment he made, but this one was really bothering him.

"Ino, I know it's not my turn," he said sarcastically, "but I have one last nickname."

Ino shot him a sideways glance before muttering a suspicious yes.

"What about the Ultimate-Uchiha-Sasuke-Fan-Girl-Who-Never-Stops-Trying-To-Get-Her-Man-Even-Though-She-Totally-Ruined-Her-Friendship-With-Sakura-For-It?" He sucked in a long breath, that was the most he'd ever said in one breath.

Shikamaru didn't even notice Ino's bitter smile. "If only they knew."

Shikamaru shot her a confused glance, "If only who knew what?"

Ino turned to face him fully placing her hands on her legs and leaning closer to her spiky haired teammate. "If only everyone knew that I wanted to be known as the Ultimate Nara Shikamaru Fan Girl."

Shikamaru grinned before pulling her against his side, "You know what? I like that a lot better to."

----_Fin_-------

Okay so not a lot about nicknames but still……

Ino- Well I for one enjoyed it.

Shika- I seconded that motion.

When did you guys get a say?

Both- Now.

Whatever. But hey for all you readers out there, press the review button and let me know how it was. Thanks for reading my first fic!


	2. Chapter 2: Of Fate and Followers

Title: Nicknames

Summary: A couple of ficlets dealing with how the Kohona 12 and others feel about their nicknames

Rating: T

Warnings: First fic I've typed on FF. One cuss word. Yo, still don't own Naruto, that ain't changing any time soon. Same for first chapter.

Pairings: NejiTen

Words: Less than 1000

________________________________________________________________________

Of Fate and Followers

"Ugh, Neji if you don't agree to take a break right now, you will have a dead training partner." Tenten panted out as flopped onto her back right where she had stood.

The two partners had been sparring since six in the morning take two half hour breaks between then and now. But now just happened to be almost four in the afternoon. And for some odd reason, Neji had been training extra hard. What was up with that?

Neji just stared at her impassively with his pale eyes.

Thinking of the worst scenario that could come from having a dead Tenten, she bit out in a shallow breath, "Then you'll only have Gai-sensei and or Lee to train with, and do you know what would happen then?"

She raised up her head just enough to watch his frown deepen before he walked over to were she lay, which just happened to be a large shade bearing oak tree. He sat down easily beside her and just crossed his legs and arms to meditate. Tenten had grown used to his unwillingness to strike up a conversation, but that didn't mean she wanted to only hear the birds chirping.

She looked over at her teammate and frowned. Who in their right mind wore a over-sized white and black outfit that left no skin bare and long dark thick hair down in the dead of summer? Oh that's right Hyuga Neji did. She did admit that he didn't look the least bit bothered that it was over a billion degrees out (ok so that was exaggerating a little bit) and clothed so heavily. Or the fact that he had been working _both _of their butts off the whole day and yet he was still wanting more training. She bet he didn't even have a sweat mark on him at all. Tenten peeked through her eyelashes at him. Yep, not one sweat bead _or_ scratch. "Obsessive genius." she muttered out.

She imagined what she looked like. Wait, stop she didn't even want to go there.

"What was that Tenten? I didn't hear you."

"Uhm." He hear that? Did she even say that out loud?

"Yes you did, as well as what you are thinking now." He said in his own I'm amused but not way.

Well at least we know he isn't a mind reader. She thought sarcastically.

"No I'm not one of those either."

Damn she was tired.

"I just said that you were an obsessive genius?" she tried with a weak smile.

Cue eyebrow raise. "What?"

Tenten sighed and raised her self onto her elbows.

"Well, the thing is, everyone around Kohona has been receiving nicknames and one of yours is that you are an genius who obsesses about fate and training and never takes a break. We clear on that?" She said glancing at Neji.

Impassive face, great. "Hn."

"Well I was just commenting on how true that seemed given our current circumstances." Tenten finished in a slight hurry seeing as how Neji's face still hadn't changed at all.

There was a dramatic pause.

He turned his head forward and closed his eyes thoughtfully. "You know you really shouldn't listen to all the labels that people put on someone Tenten."

Tenten rolled her eyes and flopped back down. Great now she was getting a lecture from her mom.

"Besides, you know what they say about _you_ right?" He said with a smirk.

He knew that Tenten's temper would get the better of her as she shot up and glared at him.

"And what would that be Hyuga?" She spat out.

He smirked as he explained to her, "Just that the only reason you put up with me is because you just happen to be madly in love with me and that you would follow me to the ends of the earth, and protect me from anything."

As he finished his eyes peeked over to Tenten whose mouth was hanging wide open in shock. He didn't just go there did he?

And of course he couldn't finish without his eyes flicking up to her twin buns.

"Panda."

Tenten deadpanned. He so did.

Tenten stood up quickly looking like she was about to take off running faster than Lee. Guess she'd forgotten about being dead tired.

Neji's cat-like reflexes shot to grasp her wrist before she could move.

"They're just labels Tenten. Who cares if they aren't true?" His white eyes slid up to met hers. He caught her blushing face and the way she turned her head the opposite way. "Would you mind letting me go so I can go destroy some peoples lives? Please?"

"Is it true Panda?"

She was so _not_ going to answer to that.

"Is it true Tenten?" He said in a soft tone.

She was so going to answer to _that_.

"Maybe it is, maybe not." She said childishly.

Neji tugged on her arm hard enough to make her fall into his lap, without hurting her.

He took her chin and forced her to look at him. Of course she looked down at her hands instead.

"Tenten."

"Yeah, I suppose it is a little bit." She mumbled.

Neji just smiled before he kissed her nose lightly.

"Good, I already knew it."

Tenten stuck out her bottom lip before a though popped into her scheming head.

"There's another one that's true to."

"What's that?" He asked curiously.

"Cocky bastard."

------_fin_------

Tenten- Yay for sappy romance! *punches the air*

Neji- You're just excited that I kissed you.

Tenten- So?

Neji- 0_o*

Me- Okay thanks you guys for that 'awesome' commentary. *Turns to readers* Now you guys, drop me a review to tell me what you think. Was it good, bad, uhhhh-ish? Thanks for reading and stay tune for our next nicknamers.

Thanks to _Kiwi4me_ to be my first reviewer. Yay!


	3. Chapter 3: Of Chips and Chipmunks

Title:Nicknames 

Summary: A couple of ficlets dealing with how the Kohona 12 and others feel about their nicknames

Rating: K

Warnings: First fic I've typed on FF.

Pairings: None, this is a friendship Lee/Chouji

________________________________________________________________________

*Flip station*

*Munch, munch*

"Boring." *Change channel*

*Munch, munch.*

Akimichi Chouji is having a good day. Despite his former team and also best friends, Yamanaka Ino and Nara Shikamaru both being gone for a month on some top-secret mission, the scarf loving ninja was enjoying himself.

He sat upon his old ragged dirt brown couch, watching TV, munching on chips and just relaxing in general. The birds were singing on the bright beautiful day, a nice breeze was floating through the windows, and was that-? Yes, it was the smell of pork and rice being grilled. Yes, Chouji Akimichi is having a good day.

"OH, My Akimichi friend full of youthfulness! CHOUJI! Where are you?"

Correction Chouji _was_ having a good day.

That was until the number one youthful ninja clad in green spandex stood in Chouji's living room door.

When the bowl-haired boy spotted Chouji he took off flying to hop into the seat cushion beside the boy. Squirming around he righted himself to look at the larger chunnin. "Chouji-kun! How great it is to see you after so long! I have not spoken to you in, in, in, FOREVER!"

That was probably because every time Chouji saw Lee coming across the street, he fled to the safest place he knew of; Ino's house.

"Um, yeah Lee, fancy seeing you here, in my house, on my couch." Chouji hesitantly chuckled out.

When Lee just stared at him with those big round eyes Chouji was compelled to ask, "So, um, what brings you here, Lee?"

Lee shot up immediately, "I'm so glad you asked Chouji!" Lee leaned in closer to the boy's ear to dramatically whisper, "I have a surprise for you."

Dread shot through Chouji as the many possibilities flooded his mind.

"It's not another green suit is it?" he asked quietly, remembering that for the last three birthdays that was all the green boy had given him.

"No, it isn't but if you want another one I can just-."

"No, no, no. That's alright Lee, I wouldn't want you to run all the way across town just for that." Chouji cut him off.

"So what is the surprise Lee?" Chouji asked defeated. He was in no mood to chase the older boy out.

"Well, I figured that since you and I don't _know_ each other that well, we could play a game!" He said almost bouncing out of his seat. Chouji stared at him, and stared at him.

"What?" was the only coherent though that escaped his mouth.

"A game where we tell each other our nicknames from around the village and what we think of them! Our teammates, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru and Ino all did it, and they are a lot closer now!" Lee finished happily.

Chouji twitched at the thought of how his teammates 'got closer' and the larger boy was damn sure that he never wanted to be that close with Rock Lee. EVER.

"I hate to break it to you Lee but, our teammates are now _dating_, and I'd rather that _didn't_ happen to us, understand?" Chouji tried gently to turn the boy down. But really, when does that ever work?

A long silence ensued, where Lee glared at Chouji intently, while Chouji stared at the TV, trying to ignore Lee's intense look.

Chouji tried to go back into his previous channel surfing. He soon started fidgeting under Lee's look. And he was aware of the fact that Lee had not blinked, not once. Chouji tried to concentrate on the ticking of the clock over his head, anything but Lee.

Tick, tock, Tick, tock.

"Chouji?"

"AAAGH, fine Lee I will do this game with you ok? But Five names each and that's it got it?" Chouji burst out, unable to take anymore of the unblinking spandex wonder. What it must be like to be on a team with him and Maito Gai. *Shudder*

Lee nodded happily before settling himself on Chouji's right side.

"You first." Lee prodded with his back straight and legs crisscrossed in front of him.

"Fine, how about…" Chouji pondered for a moment. "Mini-Maito-Gai?" He finished looking over the little clone of the boy's sensei.

Lee looked overjoyed at hearing the statement for little stars popped into his eyes as he asked dreamily, "Really Chouji-kun? Am I like Gai-sensei?"

Chouji looked at him and thought, _more than you'll ever know_. He managed a curt nod instead.

"Okay, my turn!" Lee shouted before placing his chin in his hand and looked quite deep in thought if you asked Chouji.

"Got it!" Lee said snapping his fingers and sitting back up.

"Butterfly-boy!"

Chouji wasn't even going to ask where that came from, there were worse things Lee could have said.

"Eh, s'okay. But do I look like a butterfly to you?" Chouji asked calmly.

"Second name-Spokesperson for People Against Non-spandex material?" Chouji chuckled as he remembered Ino commenting on the boy's odd appearance.

"They actually need a spokesperson? I thought the guy I wrote was being sarcastic. Tell the man that I _am_ _the man _for this youthful post." Lee said striking a good-guy pose.

Chouji just sweat dropped.

"Okay, how about lover of all things edible, and even some things that aren't?" Lee launched right into the next name.

Chouji raised an eyebrow. "You, tryin' to say something, Lee?"

Lee cocked his head to the side a gave an innocent look. "What is there to say Chouji-kun?"

"Nothing, never mind." If Lee didn't elaborate then all was good.

"I like food, so what? At least people can tell if I am a cardboard cut out or not." Chouji crossed his hefty arms over his chest.

"Is that a problem, guy who defies all laws of nature?" Chouji changed to the third name.

"What?" Lee asked, confused.

"You and Gai-sensei can randomly have a sunset by the beach in the middle of December, yeah, that's normal."

"Nothing can stand in the way of youthfulness, Chouji. You just have to believe."

And that was when a golden light shone upon Lee and he sprouted wings.

Ok, maybe not but you get the idea.

"Tubby."

"What was that Lee?"

"People have been calling you the tubby ninja."

*Twitch* "Say it one more time Lee."

"Tubby?"

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH. That's it Squirrel-boy you are going down!"

With that Chouji hopped off his couch and began doing the hand signs for his expansion justu to crush the quickly fleeing Lee.

But Lee being ultra fast was halfway to Gai-sensei's house by then. But he did manage to call over his shoulder to the fast approaching ball of Chouji.

"WHAT IS SQUIRREL-BOY? And we never finished our names, and I don't feel cloooossseer!?"

--------_fin_--------

Author's note

So the ending was a little rushed, but I still like it. Sorry for those of you who wanted a pairing, but I just couldn't leave out Chouji and Lee, I love their tiny bit of innocence. Also sorry for long wait time, I'm just tired all the time. So I'll work on updates cause I already have one story to post, another to write first few chapters and another Nickname to post. Oops, long story and author's note. Well see ya next time.

Lee- *limps in* remember to review!Aah Chouji I'm sorry!!!

Chouji-Come back here Lee!

Tenten: Nianai does not own Naruto or Lee and Chouji. Ciao!!!


	4. Chapter 4: Of Ramen and Recovery

Name: Nicknames

Chapter: 4: Of Ramen and Recovery

Pairings: NaruSaku

Author's note: Thank you to everyone who has r&r this work. Yeah I know that it's been _forever_ since I updated, but since it is now summer I will be updating more frequently So about this pairing, I just recently started to like NaruSaku but it is kinda cute, so if you don't like them, I'm not really sorry but I will have other pairings of these two. Just keep reading and you will find something, I promise you. Anyways that was really long so onto the story! I do not own.

"Ouch Sakura-chan! That _really_ burns!"

Wiggling away from Sakura's unyielding grip, a blond teen mumbled about how she didn't need to be so rough.

The pink-haired woman just clicked her tongue at him and rested her hands on her hips.

"Stop being such a baby Naruto! It was just a solution to get any of the infection out. If you want to keep your eye I suggest you let me do my job."

When the ramen boy just turned his head and scowled Sakura's anger increased ten-fold. How dare that ungrateful brat ignore her warnings. She was just trying to make sure he could see. A big nasty flame sparked into the young woman's eyes.

"Well this wouldn't even of happened anyways, if it wasn't for you abnormal obsession with ramen! You had the owner and his daughter scared to death!"

Less than ten minutes ago Sakura had been finishing cleaning up a patient when Chouji's worried voice reached her. Walking down the hall she discovered a panic stricken Chouji supporting a wailing teen she knew all to well. Shikamaru stood to the side looking dead; just staring at the two idiots he called friends.

Walking up to the trio, the girl was immediately spotted by the worried Chouji. The tubby ninja began to fret. "Sakura-chan! Thank goodness you're here! Naruto is-!" Raising her hands in a calming mater she cut Chouji off.

"Chouji, just relax and tell me what happened. Whatever it is can't be that bad. I don't even see any blood." She tried her best to sooth him but the boy's voice remained shaky.

"Well," he began quietly. "We, Shikamaru, Naruto and I were just chilling and eating down at Naruto's favorite ramen stand. (A/N: I can't for the life of me remember what it's called.) When one of us must have said something to startle him because one second he's slurping down his sixth bowl of beef ramen, I prefer the chicken myself, anyways the next thing we knew. Naruto was grabbing his eye and yelling about how bad it hurt. We tried to stop him from hurting anyone but instead he cut his forehead on something and flipped the bowl at Ayame!"

"I was so scared, I ducked at the last second, but I'm afraid he destroyed half of our shop."

Sakura turned to glance at Ayame, startled that she hadn't noticed her and her father before. The two stood off from the group, looking rather awkward and out of place. Come to think of it, Sakura had never seen those two at the hospital, ever. How odd. Ayame was tinkering with the hem of her apron, coated in a quickly drying mess. That must of been Naruto's doing.

Sighing at the work Naruto had just caused her half an hour before her shift was done Sakura motioned for Chouji and Shikamaru to follow her. "This way. I'll treat Naruto, if that's all the damage he suffered I'm sure it will take two minutes."

Turning her back Sakura sighed and said to herself, "But thirty more minutes to tell Tsunade and settle the damage."

Now she was trying to get the ramen juice out of her friend's eyes. She had yet to attend to the small cut on his head, but she could barely see it. After a few tense moments of quite Sakura decided to make conversation with the boy.

"So, Naruto what was it that either Chouji or Shikamaru said to cause all this to happen?" She asked lightly.

Naruto stilled under Sakura's hand before mumbling, "Well, you see..."

Still working and without a flinch Sakura called him out. "You're lying."

"How would you know? You didn't even give me a chance to tell you." He angrily retorted.

"I just knew it okay? You don't have to get upset."

"Gesh you really are a know-it-all." he muttered.

Now she stopped.

"Uh, excuse you Naruto, what did you say? I didn't quite catch that." The woman was staring at him evilly, the popping sounds of her knuckles made him shiver.

"Well you see, Sakura-chan. Me and the guys were just, uh, discussing? Yeah _discussing _you and the other girls our age. Because apparently Shikamaru and Ino had been talking and it-" He paused and looked at the pink haired medic. She was staring at him with a deadly cold glare. He was afraid of the brewing storm dwelling inside of her. Her silence was almost worse than her yelling.

"Continue, I am very interested what you have to say." Her voice was just as bad as her glare.

Naruto gulped, and started back up in a wavering voice. "So when your name came up, there were names like know-It-all, pinkie, big fore-head-"

"Okay Naruto, thanks, but I don't need to hear-"

"Obsessive-compulsive, crybaby, weakling-"

"Naruto." Sakura tried again to cut him off. Fail.

"Over zealous fan girl-"

"Naruto!"

The boy paused and looked up like he had just now noticed that Sakura was even there.

Sighing the girl just turned her head and picked up some gauze tape. "That was all I needed to know."

"You asked." Naruto sighed dejectedly.

"Well maybe I didn't want to know that much…"

Seeing how sad his teammate had turned Naruto instantly felt bad; Sakura really was just trying to be nice, he should apologize.

Talking to her back he said, "Sakura, I'm sorry I should have stood up for you. But it was just a few little nicknames."

The girl just stood with her back to him and her arms crossed over her chest. She let the silence be her retort.

Now Naruto being the hyper and chatterbox boy he was couldn't stand the quite. Especially when it came from Sakura. Sure they weren't the same little twelve year olds as they had been a year ago, but Naruto still loved the pink haired girl. Sure she was moody, and whiny and she had been mean to him when they were first together in team seven. But now she'd grown up and she was his best friend, aside from Sasuke-teme. And she still was pretty, even with her short hair. Naruto knew she still worried about her looks, being very self-conscious. Even with Ino's sudden return as friend and rival the medic was still wary about her looks. Naruto didn't see a reason she should be.

Naruto tried to hold back his blush as he looked at his friends back.

Ducking his head he told her sorry.

Sakura turned her head to him and shot him a soft smile.

"Apology excepted, knuckle head."

Naruto turned his head up to her and shot gave his best smile ever. "Arigato Sakura-chan!

The medic smiled and walked over to him.

Not the least bit fazed by Sakura's advance, his goofy expression dropped when Sakura leaned down and kissed his cheek.

Straighten up she walked out of the room proudly.

Naruto touched his check and blushed before his face slipped into an embarrassed frown. "Tease."

The next thing he knew he was smacked in the head with a heavy strip of gauze.

"Love you too, loud mouth!"

AN: So I really liked that, I know it's not the best piece ever. Still I think it's kind of cute.

Tell me what you think! Now review!


End file.
